Black Day
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Black Day se acercaba y Naruto no sabía que era peor: declararse a Hinata luego de haberla rechazado o enterarse de la relación amorosa de todos sus compañeros.


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

 **.**

 **BLACK DAY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hoy es el día —apenas el timbre sonó Sakura se acercó a Naruto con entusiasmo y determinación.

—Eh…—Naruto tragó saliva y miró automáticamente hacia adelante, exactamente al lugar donde una muchacha de cabello azul reía tímidamente. Se permitió detallarla en los segundos que le tomó a Sakura rodar los ojos ante su mutismo y a Sasuke acercarse con fastidio; como siempre tenía la manía de ponerse el cabello tras la oreja y de sonrojarse suavemente. El poco valor que había reunido desapareció. — ¿No podemos atrasarlo algunos meses, ´ttebayo?

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Sakura le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Ella ya te lo dijo una vez ¿Qué esperas? ¿Qué vuelva a repetirlo? —espetó.

Naruto hizo nota mental de no fastidiarla más mientras estuviera en su fase feminista, aunque fuera de eso Sakura igualmente resultaba aterradora.

—No, pero…

—Sin peros —gruñó la temperamental muchacha —Ya ha pasado "White Day", no tuviste el valor de darle algo a cambio, no hagas que tenga que celebrar "Black Day"* Naruto o me conocerás.

La amenaza hizo que el rubio se estremeciera.

Sasuke por su parte suspiró irritado.

— ¿Van a seguir peleando toda la tarde? —preguntó en un gruñido —. Hinata Hyuga ya se ha ido.

Naruto y Sakura levantaron la mirada y comprobaron que, efectivamente, la dulce y amable Hinata ya se había retirado del salón como casi todos sus compañeros. Ellos tres eran los únicos que quedaban.

—Vamos, levanta —urgió Sakura cogiendo sus cuadernos y libros y metiéndolos como sea en su mochila.

—Ah, ah, Sakura-chan —se quejó Naruto intentando que los movimientos bruscos de su amiga no le tumbaran al piso — no seas tan bruta, 'ttebayo.

— ¿Tan qué? —Sakura preguntó.

—Nada —Naruto rió nerviosamente y se colgó la mochila al hombro al instante con una mirada de pánico, no perdió tiempo en ver si su respuesta aplacaba a su amiga, salió corriendo del salón.

En parte fue para escapar de Sakura, en parte para ver si alcanzaba a divisar a Hinata. Sentía un gran nudo en la boca del estómago solo de pensar en las vergonzosas palabras que tendría que decirle. Algunos meses antes, exactamente el Día de San Valentín, Hinata no solo le había regalado chocolates tal como dictaba la tradición, también le había ofrecido su corazón. Había estado bastante roja pero no había tartamudeado ni una sola vez y esa había sido la primera ocasión en la que Naruto había sentido fascinación hacia ella.

Es decir, siempre había pensado en Hinata como una compañera preciada, quizá algo rara y quizá algo tímida, pero nunca antes había pasado por su cabeza algún interés amoroso por ella. Sakura había significado para él todo lo que podía desear o querer de una mujer: su primer amor, su amiga y su compañera. Lamentablemente para Naruto Sakura nunca correspondió sus primeros sentimientos pero no por eso la quería menos, si había una mujer que significase todo para él aparte de su madre era ella. Las cosas sin embargo habían cambiado mucho para ambos desde aquel 14 de Febrero.

Hinata ocupaba ahora todos sus pensamientos, no sabía si era bueno o malo, la chica le huía como si viera a un fantasma, además Kiba le gruñía, Akamaru le mordía y Shino le espantaba con su aura. El haber respondido con un automático "No" –más llevado por la sorpresa que por el rechazo – a los sentimientos y los chocolates le había vetado del cariño de sus compañeros.

Sakura no le había culpado, "No se puede forzar a alguien a amar" le había dicho mientras tiraban piedras al río y miraban el sol ocultarse. Ella le había acompañado a casa comprendiendo su confusión, como era bastante despistado ni cuenta se había dado de que Hinata le quería y recordar la expresión devastada de su rostro le había hecho sentir muy culpable. Sakura le había revuelto el pelo (siempre se jactaba de ser varios meses mayor) y le había sonreído con tristeza y resignación.

Entonces Naruto había notado algo que pasó por alto por la confesión de Hinata.

Sakura no había preparado chocolates. Sabían horrible por cierto, pero Sasuke y él siempre recibían chocolates por San Valentín, Sakura le había dicho en una ocasión en broma que solo le daba a él para tener excusas para darle a Sasuke, Naruto sabía que había verdad en sus palabras pero nunca se había quejado. Eran horribles y normalmente Sakura le tenía que amenazar para comérselos pero lo que significaban era la razón por la que los valoraba.

Y ese año no hubo ninguna caja.

Nada para él, nada para Sasuke. Sasuke no era alguien muy dado a expresar nada, pero con el tiempo Naruto había notado su turbación a ese hecho.

Aquel día en el río Naruto recordó la promesa que le hizo Sakura en una borrachera, llorando tan desesperada por aquel amor que le rompía el corazón. Sakura le confirmó sus sospechas también sin culpa o miedo.

—He conocido a alguien —musitó en voz baja y extraña. Naruto se aventuraba a decir que sonaba desconcertada, como si el hecho de mantener interés en alguien aparte de Sasuke resultase tan raro…

—Alguien, 'ttebayo —repitió en ese momento demasiado triste para siquiera ser capaz de ponerse en plan "celoso hermano mayor (menor)".

—Es…siento que…—Sakura suspiró sin ser capaz de explicarse —el caso es que ya no tienes que preocuparte, no volverás a comer mis horribles chocolates —rió bajamente —así que más te vale ir fijándote en alguien o pasarás los siguientes años celebrando "Black Day".

—Hinata no…

—No he dicho que sea Hinata —le cortó —. Hinata ha estado enamorada de ti casi tanto tiempo como lo has estado tú de mi o yo de Sasuke. —Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo no lo había notado?

—Se sonrojaba, desmayaba y decía que sí a cualquiera de tus estupideces —Sakura le miró casi exasperada —. Debes ser el único que no lo ha notado, baka. De todas maneras, como he dicho, ella te ama desde que somos niños, si no la amas, si no puedes amarla —se corrigió —más vale que se lo digas a la cara, de una vez y sin sutilezas. Podrás romperle el corazón pero será un solo golpe y será mejor para ella.

—Se lo diré…—dijo casi al instante y la imagen de Hinata llorando le estrujo el corazón.

— _Si no puedes_ amarla —le repitió con énfasis Sakura, luego sonrió irónicamente al ver su cara y añadió —y quizá si puedas hacerlo.

Resultó que Sakura tenía dotes de pitonisa. Si podía amarla (amarla verdaderamente, así como en las novelas cursis que su madre veía) o no el tiempo lo decidiría, pero Naruto se descubrió pensando en ella a cada momento después de eso, recordando su rostro pálido, el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, sus ojos claros, las tupidas pestañas, el rubor de sus labios…se encontró mirándola y pensando en ella casi siempre, tomando nota de la manía de poner su cabello tras su oreja o la forma en la que reía. Comenzó a fruncir el ceño al ver a Kiba o Shino rodeándole…y determinó que Hinata le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

—Mientras no sea simple ego de macho herido —le cuestionó Sakura en cuanto comenzó a ver su interés. Se mostraba recelosa, más determinada a ser fiel con las de su sexo que con su mejor amigo. Resultaba que su interés se mostraba al tiempo que Hinata recibía atención de otro chico.

—Si tanto te gusta ve y díselo —el consejo de Sasuke resultaba tan útil (y lo decía de forma irónica) —así me ahorras tener que oír las cursilerías que dices de ella, dobe.

—No son cursilerías, teme. Como eres un amargado que vas a entender del amor, ´ttebayo.

—Los chicos son todos densos —criticó Sakura callando a ambos —. Tú no tenías problemas para pregonar tu amor por mí tantas veces para dejarnos en ridículo, y ahora que al parecer te gusta la chica a la que rechazaste —hizo una pausa mientras Naruto murmuraba algo de "no la rechacé" — no puedes decir ni pío. Naruto Namikaze muy valiente…sí, claro.

Sasuke le sonrió burlonamente.

—Tampoco sonrías tan abiertamente, Sasuke-kun. —dijo Sakura rodando los ojos — No has sido un encanto rechazándome…O a Karin o a Ino, o a…

—Eh, que hablamos de mí, deja de lado la horrible vida amorosa del teme —chilló Naruto mientras Sasuke perdía la sonrisa ante las palabras ciertas pero extrañamente indiferentes de Sakura.

La muchacha se había armado de paciencia al responder.

—En este caso el consejo de Sasuke-kun quizá sirva. Si te gusta, díselo. Decirle que te gusta, iniciar una relación con ella no significa que se tengan que comprometer o casar, Naruto. Iniciar una relación te ayudará a conocerla, a decidir si puedes amarla o no, a saber si funcionará algo entre ustedes dos.

El consejo de Sasuke fue un asco, pero en palabras de Sakura resultó verdaderamente una solución.

El problema era que habían pasado ya varias semanas y no daba el paso. Estaban a unos días del catorce de Abril, Black Day estaba solo a días y la mayoría estaba decidido a no celebrarlo.

Mientras corría fuera del colegio buscando con la mirada a Hinata o a Kiba o a Shino, ya que los tres siempre estaban juntos, recordó el gran movimiento en el colegio. Black Day podía ser tanto una maldición como una bendición, celebrarlo significaba que estabas soltero pero también que mendigabas atención. Para Naruto y Sasuke que nunca habían tenido una relación, el primero porque perdía encanto al abrir la boca y el segundo porque carecía totalmente de encanto alguno, que Sakura les diera chocolates cada año era una especie de tabla de salvación, ellos le devolvían el gesto el catorce de Marzo y podían estar tranquilos, sin una relación pero con una reputación intacta. Ahora ambos se enfrentaban a la horrible realidad de Black Day, que se había hecho patente en el delicado lazo blanco que Sakura había recibido para White Day y en la mirada turbada e intensa en los ojos verdes de su amiga.

Pero tener que llevar el estigma de mendigar atención no era lo suficientemente malo como saber que Hinata podía enamorarse de otro. Le había visto reír y sonrojarse mientras un chico un año mayor le decía algo al oído.

Se sintió irritado solo de recodarlo.

Mientras el último timbre sonaba el abandonaba las calles del colegio esperando que Sasuke y Sakura le siguieran sin problema. Caminó mirando de un lado a otro, buscando el cabello azulado o la mirada amable pero no la encontró. Hubiese querido chillar de frustración pero siguió caminando con el sol implacable en el cielo y pensando en que le diría cuando finalmente la encontrara. No era bueno con las palabras aunque Sakura e incluso Sasuke (con una mueca sarcástica) dijeran que podía encontrar trabajo de evangelizador. Temía que dijera puras tonterías y el cariño de Hinata se esfumara.

Se resignó cuando su estómago protestó de hambre. Reanudaría la búsqueda después de comer.

Ese día sus padres no estarían en casa así que se encaminó a Ichiraku Ramen arrastrando los pies.

— ¿Dónde estarán Sakura-chan y el teme? —se preguntó mirando hacia atrás —Hoy le toca pagar al teme…—se quejó. Tenían un trato establecido en cuestión a eso.

La calle transcurría solitaria y Naruto suspiró resignado a abrir su amado monedero de sapo. Dio vuelta y entonces se quedó estático.

Hinata caminaba hacia él con la sutil elegancia que había advertido en el último mes. Bueno, no caminaba hacia él realmente, pero estaba a solo unos metros y él se detuvo antes de cruzar hacia la otra calle donde ella se detuvo también.

Naruto vio en primera fila su reacción cuando levantó la mirada de forma distraída, la leve sonrisa se esfumó y palideció rápidamente para después enrojecer con la misma facilidad.

—Hinata…—empezó a decir con nerviosismo intentando no espantarla, pero antes de poder continuar o antes de que ella pudiese huir un ruido los sobresaltó. Provenía del pasaje que dividía ambas calles.

—Maldito y estúpido pez —esa era Karin. Naruto se distrajo al instante al escuchar la voz de su tan aterradora como adorada prima.

—Y después te quejas cuando te llamo zanahoria sin gracia —se burló Suigetsu. Las voces estaban más cerca. Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento, miró a Hinata y ella le devolvió la mirada. Karin y Suigetsu se llevaban pésimo, peor que perros y gatos, peor que Sasuke y él, y resultaba realmente extraño y perturbador verlos (oírlos o lo que sea) juntos, en especial cuando sus insultos sonaban más a coquetería que otra cosa.

—Por supuesto que me quejo, retrasado. —Respondió Karin en tonito de suficiencia – Una mujer siempre tiene que saber lo que se merece.

—Oye, que me costó mi mesada de dos meses —lloriqueó Suigetsu.

—Pues debió costarte más —dijo ella implacable.

—Bueno, bueno, como sea, remolacha, ahora mi premio. —hubo un sonidito de "muack, muack" de parte de él y una risita burlona de Karin y entonces ambos finalmente aparecieron todo felices y de la mano…

¡DE LA MANO, CARAJO, 'TTEBAYO!

—Para el próximo White Day tienes que darme algo mejor que ese estúpido vestidito blanco y mejor que este collar.

—Entonces más te vale no preparar chocolates amargos, bruja, porque…—Suigetsu se quedó a mitad de la frase. Karin arqueó una ceja con curiosidad y giró a mirar que había hecho palidecer tanto a su novio.

Naruto estaba del lado de Suigetsu.

Naruto…al lado…Suigetsu…

— ¡Naruto, compadre! —Suigetsu dio un gritito (un chillido) y soltando la mano de Karin la empujó a un lado. La muchacha tropezó con Hinata que les miraba tan avergonzada como perpleja.

— ¡Imbécil! —Gritó Karin furiosa — ¿Ahora no tienes los pantalones para enfrentar al tarado de mi primo?

— ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Cuánto…? ¡Ahhhh! ¡Suigetsu, vas a morir, 'ttebayo! —chilló Naruto echando fuego por los ojos.

— ¡Noooooo! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!

— ¡Corre, 'ttebayo!

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie por aquí? —una voz desconocida los petrificó a todos en su sitio, a Naruto a punto de lanzarse a una cacería, a Suigetsu con la posición lista para correr una maratón, a Karin que parecía dispuesta a descuartizarlos a ambos y a Hinata que seguía mirando todo con el rostro rojo y la confusión en sus ojos. —No me gusta eso de dar espectáculos, eh, Chouji.

¿Chouji?

—Este lugar siempre es tranquilo, a estas horas todavía más —respondió la voz feliz y pacífica de su amigo —, podemos dar un paseo sin que nadie nos vea —casi podían ver a Chouji todo feliz, sonriendo y comiendo a la vez.

De hecho lo vieron, venía caminando de la última calle que se unía a la de ellos. Una muchacha alta, de piel morena y un color rojo oscuro en el cabello le acompañaba, por la forma en la que caminaba y por la forma en la que hablaba se notaba que era de fuerte temperamento. Era muy bonita también, quizá fuese más bonita sin el ceño fruncido y la mirada peligrosa en sus ojos dorados.

Chouji ni los vio, pero ella sí lo hizo, alzó una ceja, les dio una mirada de desprecio y giró hacia la calle de la que Naruto había venido. La chica tenía un estilo bastante sofisticado y aunque no solo parecía muy alta y estilizada al lado del rellenito Chouji, también había algo extraño en la forma en la que se mantenía al lado de él.

— ¿A dónde vamos de todas maneras? —preguntó con fastidio mientras Naruto, Suigetsu, Karin y Hinata les miraban en shock.

—A mi colegio —respondió.

— ¿Qué? Me vas a recordar que eres más joven que yo, gordo —dijo en tono de exasperación.

— ¡No soy gordo, tengo…!

—Los huesos anchos, si, lo sé —replicó callándole — ¿Por eso me vas a llevar a tu colegio?

—No, es que quiero que veas el bosque. —Dijo con entusiasmo — La familia de Shikamaru, Ino y la mía se han ocupado desde su fundación de su mantenimiento, incluso hay un monumento que tiene los símbolos de nuestras familias.

—Creí que nadie que no formara parte de esas tres familias podía verlo —dijo con voz extraña.

—Nadie aparte de nuestras familias puede verlo —afirmó Chouji —, ni el resto de alumnos siquiera.

—Y me lo vas a mostrar a mí…—ella pareció conmovida.

—Sí…

Antes de que se perdieran de vista la muchacha se abalanzó sobre Chouji dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y luego se fueron.

—Ese ha sido Chouji —dijo Naruto con voz trémula.

—Acompañado de un bombonazo —dijo Suigetsu igual de anonado.

—Y le ha dado un beso —dijo Karin uniéndose al grupo.

—Son novios —concluyó Hinata igual de sorprendida pero sonriendo.

—Novios…—repitieron los dos hombres.

— ¡El gordo tiene novia! —Gritó Suigetsu empezando a reír — ¡He visto todo en esta vida!

—Suigetsu-san es bastante cruel —dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño.

—Tiene el cerebro lleno de aire —le contó Karin con desprecio.

—Eh, que te gusto así como soy.

—Sí, es cierto, 'ttebayo, eso me ha hecho recordar que tienes que empezar a correr, pez.

—Pero…

Pero resultaba que el desfile de parejas aun no terminaba, antes de que Naruto pudiera abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Suigetsu, Ino pasó por un lado de ellos chillando, gritando y saltando, arrastraba de la mano a un resignado pelinegro: Sai.

— ¡¿Ya te descubrieron el pastel, Karin?! —preguntó Ino a gritos sin dejar de correr.

—Algo así —respondió Karin más para sí misma que para la chica.

A pesar de no escucharla Ino pareció entenderlo todo y soltó una carcajada burlona.

— ¡Ya decía yo que ni Naruto podía ser tan tonto!

— ¡Eh!

— ¡¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te declaras de una buena vez a Hinata, idiota?! —le chilló sacándole la lengua y subiéndose sobre la espalda de su pobre novio. — ¡A por ella, fracasado! —gritó por todo lo alto haciendo que Hinata se pusiera de nuevo como un semáforo.

— ¡Cierra la boca rubia hueca, dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto igual de rojo que la Hyuga.

Ino ya no le escuchó, estaba demasiado eufórica arrastrando a Sai a las rebajas de zapatos.

— ¡Sai, más rápido!

—Sabía que no debía tener novia —se lamentó el chico antes de correr más rápido y desaparecer también de la vista de ellos.

Hubo un momentáneo silencio y Suigetsu y Karin se miraron de reojo. Por supuesto era un momento ideal para burlarse de Naruto pero también era el momento ideal de huir y no volver. Ambos asintieron a la vez, retrocedieron un paso dejando a los avergonzados Naruto y Hinata y salieron de allí pitando. Para cuando el rubio reaccionó ya no se veía nada ni de su prima ni del tarado de Suigetsu.

Ambos se miraron de reojo, Hinata fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Y-Yo…me retiro, Naruto-kun —musitó suavemente con la mirada a un costado —. Tengo cosas que hacer en el club y…bueno…voy tarde.

—Hinata…

— ¡Naruto! —ese fue el momento en que Sasuke y Sakura decidieron encontrarlo. Ambos corrían hacia él, Naruto tenía un tic en la ceja —. Te estuvimos buscando un buen rato ¿Por qué no contestaste el celular? Y…ah…Hola, Hinata… —se interrumpió notándola finalmente.

—Sakura-san, Uchiha-san —saludó la tímida muchacha con incomodidad —. Bueno, me iré ahora —hizo una respetuosa señal de despedida y siguió su camino pasando por el lado de Naruto sin mirarle siquiera.

El rubio abrió la boca, movió la mano, intentó atrapar la fina muñeca entre sus dedos y fracasó rotundamente al hacerlo.

Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada dándose golpes mentalmente así que fue Sasuke quién con un suspiro fastidiado intervino. Estaba harto de ese melodrama sin fin, se movió e impidió que Hinata diera un paso más.

Ella le miró confundida y temerosa.

—Uchiha-san.

—Ese idiota que está ahí —señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Naruto que giró a mirarle con sorpresa — te tiene que decir algo. Escúchalo y después decide si merece o no tu atención. Fin.

Sakura boqueó sorprendida, Sasuke no solía intervenir así.

—Vámonos ya, le estropeamos el ambiente o como se diga —murmuró metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y caminando con ese aire cool que a Naruto tanto le irritaba.

La muchacha miró de Naruto a Sasuke una, dos, tres veces y rió disimuladamente. Aunque Sasuke no lo mostraba también se preocupaba por la felicidad de su amigo. El Uchiha le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

Ella le sacó la lengua.

—Nos vemos después, Naruto, Hinata —se despidió agitando la mano alegremente y correteó más rápido pasando a Sasuke.

Hinata fue la primera en advertir la llegada de un grupo de jóvenes que iban riendo y escuchando música. Ella recordaba haberlos visto muchas veces antes, iban ya en la universidad y parte de su pasatiempo era pasar por ahí para alborotar a todas sus compañeras, por lo que sabía también tenían una pequeña banda y hacían presentaciones todos los fines de semana.

Sin embargo ella no era la más interesada, Sakura había quedado en blanco.

— ¿Ahora qué, dattebayo? —preguntó Naruto mirando con el ceño fruncido al grupo.

Sasuke se detuvo y su aire cool se perdió, miró con frialdad a los chicos que les miraron sin interés…menos uno. Un joven pelirrojo se detuvo y luego para sorpresa de todos, se adelantó hasta alcanzar a Sakura. El lazo blanco parecía resaltar más que nunca sobre su muñeca.

Naruto miró de Sakura a Hinata, de Hinata a Sakura, a su amiga y a la chica que le gustaba. Tenía que hacer una elección.

¡Maldición!

—Sasori —la voz de Sakura se redujo bastante, fue un leve sonidito sorprendido y anhelante.

—Sakura —la voz del tal Sasori era grave y baja, pero pareció acariciar el nombre de su amiga.

Así que finalmente veía al hombre que había borrado a Sasuke del corazón de Sakura. A primera vista resultaba tan joven como ellos pero otra mirada daba como resultado que a pesar de su aparente juventud les llevaba muchos años, quizá por la mirada más cruda como madura, quizá por la forma en la que miraba a Sakura.

Y él le miraba de una forma que no caía en gracia a Naruto ni a Sasuke. Le miraba con tanta intensidad que era incomoda de contemplar, tan íntima que resultaba frustrante.

Sakura se mordió el labio, miró a sus amigos, a Hinata cuyos ojos pálidos le miraban con inquietud y esperanza…

—Vámonos de aquí —susurró tomándole la mano y echando a correr ante la cara de sorpresa y confusión de Sasori.

—Teme…

—Sigue ahí, dobe —respondió Sasuke con malhumor y siguió a la parejita fugada.

Naruto inspiró, dio la vuelta y miró a Hinata.

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar, ´ttebayo.

Ella asintió más distraída que otra cosa.

— ¿Sucede algo, Naruto-kun?

—Sí —Naruto miró los ojos de la chica y sintió su corazón acelerarse —. Sobre la vez pasada…

Hinata retrocedió con mortificación.

—No quiero hablar de eso, Naruto-kun, por favor —susurró intentado irse.

— ¡No, ´ttebayo! ¡Espera! —chilló cogiéndole de la muñeca.

—Suéltame, Naruto-kun —pidió ella suplicante. Se veía avergonzada y humillada y Naruto quería decirle muchas cosas, cosas sobre sus ojos, sobre sus labios, sobre su risa y sobre todo lo que le hacía sentir, pero antes de poder siquiera empezar a hablar otra intervención divina (o maligna) ocurrió.

Y Naruto chilló irritado.

— ¡¿Qué ahora?! ¡Si es otra parejita juro por el ramen que los golpearé, 'ttebayo!

Se encontraron mirando a Tenten y Neji que le miraban perplejos. Finalmente Tenten carraspeó al mirarles y dijo:

—Ah… ¿Lo siento?

Neji frunció el ceño al mirar la mano de Naruto sobre la de su prima.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?

Hinata se soltó suavemente de Naruto.

—Nada, nii-san.

—Bueno, entonces la acompañaré a casa, Hinata-sama.

—Pero…

—Ah, pero creía que ibas a acompañarme a mi casa —Tenten abrazó a Neji tan sorpresiva como juguetonamente, y al estoico y siempre frío muchacho se le pintó un leve rubor en las mejillas que por primera vez hacía ver el parecido entre él y Hinata. No era muy dado al afecto público, de hecho nadie, ni siquiera Hinata, sabía que había algo entre Tenten y él.

—Tenten…

—No vas dejarme plantada ¿verdad?

— ¿No?

—Eso, no. Vamos, que te tengo una sorpresita —y se alejó arrastrando al chico sin darle oportunidad a protestar.

El rubio gruñó ¿Qué rayos? ¿Desde cuándo esa maldita y olvidada calle se convertía en la pasarela de las parejas? ¿Es que alguien allí arriba le quería restregar algo?

Hinata y él se miraron un buen rato en silencio, sin saber si continuar con esa especie de conversación o esperar a que la próxima pareja (quizá Shikamaru saliera con la sorpresa de que salía con alguien como Temari, o podría venir por ahí Juugo diciendo que salía con la hermana de Kiba, o el mundo podía finalmente llegar a su fin y resultar que el profesor Kakashi y la sádica profesora Anko salían) llegara.

Como nadie llegó después de diez minutos Naruto lo intentó nuevamente.

—Yo…—Naruto ya no sabía que decir. Un día de confesión para él se había convertido en el "restreguemos a Naruto y Hinata que los demás ya tenemos pareja". Enterarse de la relación amorosa de más de la mitad de su salón no le había causado gracia y había enfriado bastante todo el asunto. Lo bueno de todo es que ya no estaba nervioso y Hinata ya no estaba roja ni propensa a huir al escucharle.

Le miró con cautela y duda, sin estar segura de escucharle o no.

—Hinata…—lo intentó de nuevo—. Ese día, cuando me dijiste que me querías, 'ttebayo…

—No tienes que sentirte forzado a corresponder mis sentimientos, Naruto-kun—dijo al instante sin mirarle a los ojos —. Fue solo…yo entiendo perfectamente todo.

—No, escucha, ´ttebayo —dijo impaciente —Lo he pensado durante estos meses y después de eso me preguntaba cómo decirte que no eras mi tipo, que yo nunca podría querer a nadie como a Sakura-chan y además me parecías rara…

—Naruto-kun…—sin duda Naruto no tenía tacto alguno.

—…pero entonces me encontré pensando en ti todo el día, ´ttebayo —dijo Naruto como desquiciado — ¿Qué hacia Hinata en la mañana? ¿Qué hacia Hinata en la tarde? ¿Y porque Kiba tiene que rodearle todo el día? ¿Qué hace ese idiota de Toreri, Torine o como sea que se llame…?

—Toneri —dijo Hinata en voz baja.

—Sí, ese ¿Qué hacía tanto cuchicheándote al oído?

—Naruto-kun…

—Y me di cuenta que no me gustaba…no me gusta, ´ttebayo —Naruto inspiró para tomar valor —. No me gusta porque tú me gustas.

— ¿Qué? —Hinata juraría que había oído mal, no podía ser cierto.

—Me gustas, me gustas mucho, Hinata —dijo Naruto mirándole — ¿Quieres salir conmigo…'ttebayo?

Hinata abrió la boca, quiso decirle que sí al instante, sollozar de felicidad, reír, saltar o incluso desmayarse…pero una duda le oscureció el semblante.

— ¿Esto…no es por Black Day, cierto?

— ¡Claro que no, dattebayo! —chilló el rubio indignado — No digo que no piense en Black Day pero tampoco estoy tan desesperado para hacer cosas así solo por eso. Además me gustas, me gustas pero no significa más, yo te gusto también ¿no? —Hinata admiraba la forma tan clara en la que podía hablar de cualquier tema, incluso de eso, sin amilanarse o avergonzarse —. Para que haya algo más debemos conocernos, el tiempo dirá.

—El tiempo…

—Si no confías en mí no te puedo culpar, Hinata, pero…

—Confío.

— ¿Eh?

—Confío en ti, Naruto-kun —Hinata sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos — ¿Por qué no confiaría?

Naruto sonrió también.

—Vamos a celebrar Black Day juntos.

— ¿Celebrar Black Day juntos? —rió Hinata ante la contradicción que suponía eso.

— ¡Juntos, ´ttebayo! —chilló animado —¡Entonces serás la novia de Naruto Namikaze, ´ttebayo!

Y sin dejarle decir nada más, le cogió la mano y corrió con ella a su lado, justo como habían hecho todos antes.

.

* * *

 _Hi!_

 _Tengo esto guardado de hace dos años y creo que ya es hora de publicarlo, igual creo que es de las últimas historias que tengo que marcan una línea entre el antes y el después del final de Naruto. Con esto abandono finalmente mi amor leal (¿?) al SasuSaku y al NaruHina, aunque seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos a veces en realidad las parejas ya dejaron de importarme, también quiero decir que sí, yo sigo escribiendo, incluso la historia que me plagiaron y por la cual me enfadé (ya se me pasó el enfado ._.), pero no están terminados, avanzo de poco a poco, escribiendo párrafos de historias diferentes, de capítulos diferentes cuando me llega la inspiración._

 _No puedo ofrecerles más, discúlpenme._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Besos, Bella._

 _*Black Day, así como White Day (San Blanco), es un día (catorce de Abril) en Asia (principalmente Corea) donde celebran (si es que se puede llamar así) las personas que no tiene pareja, es como decir que están solteros comiendo un plato típico del país._


End file.
